Need you now
by Savvy0417
Summary: Amy Rose is depressed right after Sonic broke her heart. She had been cheated by Sonic behind her back! Shadow tried talking to her about finding her Mr. Right, which is not Sonic! It just made both of their hearts ached just by thinking about it. Will Amy find her Mr. Right or fall into a depression? Inspired by Need you now by Lady Antellbellum.


Need you now

A/N: Hey everyone and happy late Valentine's day! Also Reportable Offenses make me change this because they won't let me put up the song lyrics in. I don't own the song and characters! So I hope you enjoy this lovely one shot. :-D

Shadow the hedgehog was in the hallway across from the pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. He sat on the floor waiting for her to pick up the phone. But it kept sending Shadow her voice mail.

"Hi! I may not be here at this time. I will get back to your call soon as possible."

He sighed melancholy with head hung low. There he left outside of her apartment to grab a drink to calm his senses down.

Amy's P.O.V.

Tonight I my red, she would usually wear. Now I was wearing a strapless black dress with matching heels. While I laid down on her beige bed sobering with my head against the pillow. Therefore, all I could do is let my tears drip down my slightly tanned muzzle. I was too depressed to pick up or answer any of her phone calls after Sonic cheated behind my back with Sally Acorn. My heart ached too much because of Sonic. Oh what am I thinking! Shadow was right all this time! Shadow is my Mr. Right!

_Flashback:_

_I was walking down smiling as I walked down the paved sidewalk in the park. It was a beautiful sceanary as well. It had bright amber, orange leaves falling from the trees. Some of them were dancing in the cool breeze, which tickled my face. I stepped on the leaves with a cruch like noise as I continued to walk down. But Shadow chaos controlled in front of me. Which made me gasp quietely._

_"Hey Shadow! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I was slight furious at him with a little pouty face I put on._

_"If I gave you a heart attack, you wouldn't been sent to the hospital already?" He gave out chuckle with a smirk._

_"Ha ha! Very funny!" I said sarcastically._

_"But still why are you smiling like that Rose?"_

_"Let's just say Sonikku has asked me out!"_

_"Realy?! That's so unlikely the faker alright. Besides I don't think he is your Mr. Right after all."_

_"Alright, whatever you say Shadow! I'm sure he is. Got to get going. Bye!" I hugged him quickly which he embraced back._

_Flashback ended._

I shouldn't fallen head over heels for that blue bastard! It's my fault and maybe I should take a walk to clear my head. Instead of sobering over Sonic, I grabbed a sleeved black cardigan and went out the door to grab a taxi. Then, I looked out of the window glancing at city that lit up the night.

Amy's P.O.V. Ended.

Shadow's .

Therefore, I was in a small restaurant and bar. I dranked my shot of lingering whiskey. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sonic the hedgehog and Sally Acorn entered into the place laughing. Sonic had his arm wrapper around while Sally giggled more as she rest her head on his shoulder. I glanced at the couple and stucked my tongue out with disgust. Still I couldn't help but feel a deep pit in my stomach. I felt sick, and wanted to throw up but I can't. It might've been the Whiskey I was drinking. Which I lost my pleasure from drinking the night away. My heart ached with pain and even my chest felt heavy as if someone stabbed me with a knife. So I left out of the restaurant in a flash.

Shadow's P.O.V. Ended.

Amy's P.O.V.

I still looked out of the window and sighed. There I heard the engine stopped. That's when I knew to get out of the taxi but tipped the driver before I left the vehicle. While I saw Shadow exit out of the restaurant, he saw me walking into Club Rouges masquerade party.

Amy's P.O..V. Ended

Shadow's P.O.V.

I ran so fast that I couldn't catch my breath. My heart was beating by each second passing by the clock. My mind clouded with images of Amy Rose. I saw Amy entered Club Rouge. So then I quickly ran over there to speak to my rose. Randomly I saw her grabbed a gold mask with black sequins on the edges from the linen table as she disguise herself. While I grabbed a red mask with gold sequins around the edge. Just my type actually. I searched for her with hawk eyes. There she was in the middle of the spotlight being showered with colorful confetti. Just I imagined my perfect angel standing right in front of me. I walked closer to her and removed our masks to reveal our attributes.

Shadow's P.O.V. Ended.

Amy's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! Shadow is here! Was he following me or something? Well at least he is alot hotter than Sonic. Screw Sonic! Shadow is definately my Mr. Right. I shouldn't chose him in the first place. But then I saw him walking closer to me and saw him watching my lips instead of my eyes.

"Shadow I..." I said soft, gentle voice.

"Say no more Amy." Shadow said in a smooth, husky voice as hushed me by putting his finger on my soft lips. I smiled at him with my jade orbs gazing at his ruby orbs. Therefore, we kissed passionately under a shower of confetti. Shadow slither his arms around my slender waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shadow I was wrong and you were right. Your my Mr. Right! I need you now. I love you, Shadow the hedgehog." There, I finally confessed to him. I felt like all my worries are lifted upon my shoulders.

"I'm always there for you. I need you now and alway's. I love you, Amy Rose." Once again we kissed with desire in their hearts under raining bright colored confetti.


End file.
